DESPEDIDAS
by Luna de Uzumaki
Summary: COMO TE DESPIDES DE LA PERSONA QUE ESTA DISPUESTA A DAR LA VIDA POR TI


Despedidas

La 4ta guerra shinobi se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y en Konoha todos se preparaban incluso el interactivo ninja naranja estaba al punto de irse a entrenar para hacia poder utilizar y controlar mejor el poder de su demonio interior.

Entrenar en una isla para proteger a los demás y cumplir con la profecía de ser el salvador del mundo ninja Naruto Namikase Uzumaki iría a entrenar con el jinchurichi de 8 colas Killer antes tendría que despedirse de aquellos que él consideraba personas muy importantes para él para esto los había citado en alas puertas de la aldea en un par de horas. Aunque hace algún momento se dio cuenta que había una personita que se merecía una despedida especial.

Caminaba tan rápido como podía cuando pudo divisar la gran mansión del clan Hyuuga y sus piernas casi lo arrastraron antes de estar frente a esa puerta y se anuncio a lo cual Neji salió así encuentro.

-Naruto…. Cuál es el motivo de tu visita quedamos de vernos en un par de horas –

-bueno Neji… yo…-le decía con nerviosismo –solo….bueno…..yo...- qué diablos le pasaba eso de tartamudear era contagioso –yo solo quiero hablar con Hinata- le contesto cuando se tranquilizo un poco

-no creo que sea lo más adecuado ….Hinata-sama se encuentra dormida- le respondió el ojiblanco –además si….-estaba a punto de agregar un pero cuando Naruto lo interrumpió –Neji tu y yo sabemos que sería más fácil que me despidiera de esa manera sino es capaz de desmayarse- agrego con una sonrisa tan característica en el.

Neji parecía no estar de acuerdo pero Naruto tenía razón su prima no soportaría hablar con el héroe de la aldea sin desmayarse a demás Hiasi no se encontraba en la mansión que tendría de malo –de acuerdo pero solo puedes estar un momento si alguien se percata de que estas ahí con ella dormida podría ser un gran problema-

Lo guio dentro de la gran mansión diviso el gran dojo así como un gran salón y qué decir del hermoso jardín donde los flores de todo tipo se encontraban el se dio cuenta de su esplendor…. Y pensó en eso pronto llegaría la guerra y posiblemente esa flamante mansión caería y ese bello jardín quedaría hecho cenizas. Cuando sus pensamientos de nuevo se centraron el lo que estaba a punto de hacer fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Neji le señalo una puerta que a comparación de muchas de esa mansión era más grande.

Neji le dijo que ahí era pero él no presto a atención, cuando se percato la puerta se ha había serrado a sus espaldas y solo diviso la cama que se encontraba ahí con algunas cosas como un buro donde se veían varias fotografías en una de ellas se encontraba la dueña de esa recamara junto con Neji, en otra una del equipo ocho y por ultimo una de los nueve novatos con el equipo de Guy-seinsei el día de la reinauguración de la academia ninja después del ataque de Pain.

Después de observar esa recamara poso sus ojos en la pequeña figura que hacía en la cama Hinata se encontraba dormida en posición fatal con una curiosa chamara naranja en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-así que duermes con mi chamarra pequeña princesa-

Flas back

_La lluvia caía de manera estrepitosa en la recién reconstruida aldea de Konoha y la gente corría tratando de cubrirse un poco o no mogarse más de lo que ya estaba._

_Entre las pocas gentes que se encontraban en la calle se podía distinguir un cabello negro azulado. Hinata venía de ayudar a la reconstrucción del restaurante del rameen _(NA no recuerdo el nombre bueno más bien como se escribe) _Y se encontraba de regreso a la mansión Huyga cuando comenzó a llover, lo peor era que esta se encontraba al otro extremó de la aldea; corría lo más rápido que sus mojadas ropas se lo permitían cuando choco con alguien –gomene yo...venia distraída- se disculpo y se inclinaba para hacerlo._

_-no te preocupes….- dijo el afectado mientras volteaba y fue cuando la vio; ahí toda mojada con el pelo pegado a su espalda sus mejillas carmesí y sus ojos más que abiertos por la sorpresa –Naru…Naruto-kun yo lo siento-pronuncio al mismo tiempo que trataba de huir de esa situación. No le tomo ni dos segundos detenerla –espera yo te acompaño ….con el paraguas ya no t mojaras mas-señalando con la vista el objeto que tenía en sus manos_

_-no….gracias yo correré-_

_-lo siento pero no fue una petición señorita Huyga fue una orden- dijo con autoridad ;así que no tuvo más remedio que colocarse a su lado y comenzaron a caminar, no paso mucho tiempo y él se percato que su ropa escurría haci que creó un clon de sombras y le pidió su chamarra para después colocarla en los hombros de la pequeña figura que lo acompañaba en ese instante el clon desapareció –será mejor que te cubras – le dijo sin voltear a verla a lo que ella solo asintió con su cabeza. El resto del camino el silencio se acrecentó entre ellos. Cuando Naruto esta mas que dispuesto a entablar una conversación ya se encontraban frente a la mansión Huyga._

_-Arigato Naruto-kun-pronuncio nerviosa al mismo tiempo que habría la gran puerta de ese lugar-te veré luego-y sin más entro –aaa. Si de nada- el sí que era despistado no se había percatado de que ya habían llegado. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con ella y por primera vez sierra su bocota –si que soy un verdadero idiota- pronuncio para sí mismo._

Fin flas back

Se sentó a un lado de ella sin despertarla, si que se veía hermosa dormida; cómo era posible que esa pequeña se enamorara del ninja mas imperativo de esa aldea; con su cabello largo cayendo en su espalda y su cara, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pequeños labios rosas entre abiertos.

-pequeña princesa vine a despedirme de ti….-decía mientras le acomodaba su cabello –ya decirte gracias….gracias mil veces por salvar mi vida…arriesgarte la tuya por mi…pero sabes alguno creo que lo merezca-pronuncio al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla, cuando un suspiro seguido por su nombre salió por parte de la personita que dormía –_así que sueñas conmigo_ –pensó con una sonrisa por demasiado presuntuosa.

-veras princesita ahora no puedo responderte si te amo o no…. Yo te quiero mucho…eres importante para mí, como ninja eres simplemente grandiosa….como amiga eres genial…. Y como mujer….no hay nadie en este mundo que sea como tu… dulce…gentil…amorosa…pero en esta guerra todo puede suceder y no sé si podamos regresar….perdóname-y la abrazo lo más que él podía en esa posición –pero te prometo que regresar y tener una respuesta aunque hay algo que me dice que te gustara….adiós pequeña princesita- y sin más se inclino y beso esos pequeños labios rosas

…

…

…

…

…

Abrió los ojos y la sensación del sueño más bello que se pudiera imaginar la acompañaba al igual que un delicioso aroma por más conocido, sé sentó en su cama y en el buro que se encontraba junto a ella una pequeña flor lila para ser más exactos una rosa y ella entre una capa naranja con figuras de fuego negras y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_no soñé esto verdad_- pensó al mismo tiempo que revisaba su pequeño reloj y se percato que ya era demasiado tarde no llegaría a despedirse de él.

…

…

…

Corría lo más rápido que podía y sus piernas le permitían cuando diviso las puertas de su aldea y frente a ellas a cierto grupo de personas

…

…

Frente a él se encontraba los nueve novatos: los equipos Guy, Kurenai, Asuma y su equipo el equipo Kakashi

-creo que ya es hora de irme –les dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su nuca y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa

-cuídate por favor Naruto…-le pronunciaba cierta pelirosa con lágrimas en sus ojos –claro-

Se despidió de cada uno y les pidió que se cuidaran. A Neji y a Lee que cuidaran Tenten a Chouji y a Shikamaru a Ino y lo mismo hiso con Sai que cuidar de Sakura

-no crees que te olvidas de alguien?-le cuestiono Kiba

-Ella es muy fuerte aunque a todos les pido que cuiden de ella por mí… bueno al menos hasta que yo valla y les ayude –

Cuando escucharon como alguien lo llamaba –Naruto-kun- se volvió a escuchar y todos voltearon

-Hinata –sama ..Pero qué..-corrió Neji a su lado

-Neji por que no me despertaste –le reclamo

-bueno no creí que fuera necesario ya que Naruto ya….-intento excusarse

-Neji no creo que sea necesario decir eso…

-Naruto-kun- pronuncio y se abrazo de su cuello, y era abrazada por su cintura por él. Pará todos fue extraño que no se desmayara aunque hace mucho se habían dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era y lo parecida que era al ojiazul.

-pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí-le reclamo pero al mismo tiempo que lo decía se percato de las manera que se encontraba abrazada del Namikase así como el tono que utilizo para reclamarle en ese instante le vinieron los colores al rostro terminando con un bello color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-claro que no mi pequeña princesa yo…ya lo hice o crees que los sueños son solo sueños y no la realidad-termino de decirlo y le dio un beso….. En su frente (NA q creyeron JAJAJA)

-cuídate princesita ….promételo- le suplico

-lo prometo….porque yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra-le dijo mas roja que una fresa madura.

-eso espero….-

Se despidió de todos con si ya característica sonrisa .

Cuando ya llevaba tiempo en ese barco se percato que había algo en la bolsa de su chamarra y lo saco era un protector de su aldea que en la parte de detrás tenia escrito "Propiedad de Hinata Huyga"

-mi pequeña princesa no había necesidad que me dieras esto….-

Las despedidas son difíciles..Pero siempre van acompañadas de la promesa de volver o de cualquier otra que las hace dolorosas y al mismo tiempo dan esperanza a quien la tienen que vivir…


End file.
